


Trust

by bunni_art_929



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, anyway, but the only one that doesn’t include my own character, can’t believe i’m choosing this story as the first one i’m posting on here, not my first fanfic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunni_art_929/pseuds/bunni_art_929
Summary: Stacy learns a little bit more about Agent P’s story.
Relationships: Candace Flynn & Stacy Hirano, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Stacy Hirano & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> there wasn’t enough content about stacy knowing perry’s secret so i’m here to change that folks. enjoy my mushy story. also, phineas’s lines are taken from a deleted scene from the movie. i..i wish they had included it but oh well

Stacy sat alone in front of the Flynn-Fletcher’s living room TV, her expression sour. Moments before, she and Candace had been hanging out on the sofa together, gossiping and eating candy and watching “Girls Freaking Out”, just having a good time. 

And then, of course, Candace had gotten distracted by her brothers’ wooly mammoth experiment in the backyard, and just had to rush off to find her mom.  
Stacy thought that she would be used to this by now, but it still stung when Candace chose busting over her. Now all she could do was decide whether to wait for her to come back or to just go home.

As she sat there mulling it over on the couch, a streak of teal flashed across her vision in the corner of her eye. She turned quickly and saw that it was the family’s pet platypus, Perry. He was snuggled up in his pet bed, looking like he had been there all day long.

But Stacy knew better. 

“Oh, there you are, Perry,” she said, notes of mischief coloring her feigned surprise. Perry still lay docile, seemingly unhearing. Stacy leaned forward, cupping her face in her hands. “Dude, I promise that the coast is clear. Candace is off trying to bust her brothers, and their parents are out of the house.”

Perry’s eyes subtly flickered open and darted around the room to verify her claim. After making certain that it was safe, he sat up, his gaze now focused and lit with a spark of intelligence. 

Stacy watched in fascination. She had never seen the platypus switch between these two “modes”, so to speak. Truth be told, Stacy usually saw him acting mindless and had only seen him as a secret agent on the day she found out. Sometimes she wondered if that whole debacle had just been a weird nightmare after the trauma of watching The Grievance.

But there was no denying it now; Perry was a mindless pet no longer, once again in secret-agent-mode right in front of her. 

“You’re back a bit earlier than usual, right?” Stacy said casually, trying to break the ice. 

Perry cocked his head slightly, then nodded. 

“I mean, last time I saw you, you made pretty quick work of that...veterinarian?” 

Perry scoffed and shook his head, amused. Even though he couldn’t speak to her, the little platypus wasn’t a bad conversationalist. 

Then a different look crossed Perry’s face. He pulled out a photo of Phineas and Ferb, gesturing at it and looking back into Stacy’s eyes with concern. 

“Oh, are you wondering if they know?” Stacy asked, and Perry nodded yes. Stacy sat up straighter, and a bright smile lit up her face. “I’ve been true to my word! Nobody suspects a thing, ‘Agent P’.” 

Perry visibly relaxed, slumping against the wall behind him in relief. He turned the frame around to face him, and he looked down tenderly at the picture it held. 

“Wait.” Stacy stood up and carefully approached Perry. “I’ve never seen that photo before...” 

Perry held the frame protectively to his chest, looking defensive and a little scared. Stacy retreated. “I, uh...sorry.”  
But after a moment, Perry looked back down at the photo, and seemed to reconsider. He gestured for Stacy to come back, who did, sitting cautiously next to the pet bed. 

Perry tentatively showed it to her. Phineas and Ferb were in the picture indeed, but so was Perry, hat and all. Perry and Phineas had their arms around each other’s backs, and Ferb stood behind them, flashing double peace-signs. They seemed to be travelling in some kind of tunnel. Stacy stared at it, trying to make sense of it. What..? When... _How _could this picture have been taken? If the boys had already found out that Perry was a secret agent, why didn’t they know now?__

____

____

Perry watched her try to take it in and sighed, deciding it was too late to turn back now. 

He put his fedora on, took a confused Stacy by the hand, and led her to the framed art piece above the couch. He lifted it up out of the way, revealing a suction tube just big enough for the teenager to fit through. He set the art against the back of the couch, and looked up at Stacy, whose eyes were wide with interest and excitement. 

“Is this some sort of secret entrance?”  
Perry chuckled at her awestruck voice, and swooped his hand up in a way that clearly said “after you”. 

Stacy slightly leaned into the tube and was immediately sucked down into its depths. Perry jumped in after her, grinning as he heard her whooping ahead of him. 

Stacy suddenly dropped out of the tube into a darkened room, tumbling to a sudden stop on the floor. Perry effortlessly jumped over her as he exited, flipping in the air a couple times before making a graceful landing in front of her. Stacy huffed as she picked herself up off the ground. “Show-off.”

Perry walked over to sit in front of a massive computer monitor, and Stacy went to follow, but was quickly taken aback by the room she was in. 

There was an entire secret base, hidden right underneath her best friend’s house. The lair was almost entirely platypus themed, with complex machinery lining the walls and James Bond-esque gadgets cluttering the floor. The overhead lights were turned off, but everything was dimly lit by flashing lights coming off the screen. 

Finally Stacy wandered over to where Perry was typing away at the computer. He had first hacked into the security cameras, turning them off and deleting footage of Stacy’s entrance. Then he worked his way deep into the computer’s files, landing on a hidden folder called “2D Memories”. 

With a deep breath, Perry opened it and pulled up a photo from the middle of the album. A larger version of the picture Stacy was shown earlier filled the screen.  
Then Perry clicked on the first photo in the album, and the whole room changed color as it appeared on screen. This one was of the three of them high above the ground, with Perry’s feet stuck in the eye sockets of an animal skull and the two boys holding on to the horns on either side, grinning up at the camera. Perry went through all the saved photos, and slowly Stacy started to piece together the story that it told. 

They finally came to the last photo on file, and it nearly broke Stacy’s heart. It was a hug shared between Phineas and Perry, with Ferb standing sadly beside them. Looking beyond them, she could see a solemn Mr. “Water-and-Power” next to a familiar machine. 

Stacy flashed back to the pamphlet Perry had given her. “The Amnesia-inator...” Stacy remembered. Her voice seemed too loud, breaking what was almost a sacred silence. “So they found out before, then.”  
Perry looked up at her, leaning against the console. He gave her a small, sad smile that conveyed his thoughts more than words ever could. 

“They had an amazing adventure with you as a secret agent, but they had to forget all the memories you made together.” She swallowed hard. “That’s...”

“Accessing Security Footage,” a feminine automated voice interrupted, startling them both. Perry looked down and saw he had accidentally clicked on something in the still-open security archive while leaning on the keyboard. 

A grainy recording popped up on screen, filmed from above. Stacy could just make out two figures in the middle of the room, surrounded by lasers that were making massive inventions... ones she recognized as Phineas and Ferb’s creations. The process slowed, until that same automated voice stated, “Final Replication Complete”.

‘It's everything we built this summer!” a familiar voice piped up. Stacy recognized it immediately, and glanced down at Perry to see his reaction. His eyes were glued to the screen, watching every movement and hanging on every word. 

“Somehow, Perry has replicated all of our inventions,” Phineas continued excitedly.  
“That means that he didn't miss out on everything. He did see it!”  
Phineas paused, and when he spoke again his voice was soft. 

“...he trusted us after all.” 

The recording kept rolling but its two viewers were no longer paying attention.  
Perry looked up at Stacy, his eyes glistening in the dim light. 

Stacy struggled with what to say, or whether to say anything at all. After a moment’s hesitation, she crouched down so her eyes were level with Perry’s.  
“Look, I’m still...processing all of that, but I can tell that it’s very important to you. And I guess everyone else forgot except you, so you’ve had to go through all this alone.”  
Stacy took a breath, and set her hand on Perry’s shoulder. 

“I...don’t feel like I’m the best person to help you, but in case there’s nobody else for you to turn to, I’m here for you.”

Perry gently nuzzled against her arm a bit, like a cat might do. Stacy was a little surprised but let him do it, as she could feel him trembling against her.  
It was here that their unlikely friendship truly began. 

—-—

Candace eventually returned to the living room to see Stacy still sitting where she was, now with Perry lying next to her.  
“Oh man, Stace, I’m really sorry I ran off again but like, did you see the size of that thing? There was no way they should have gotten away with that!”

“You know, Candace,” Stacy said, scratching Perry’s head. “Your brothers aren’t all that bad. Maybe you should...trust them a little more.” 

There was a strange tone to her voice, one that Candace didn’t pick up on. “Whatever,” she scoffed. “If you wanna side with them, go ahead.”

As she stormed off, Perry smirked up at Stacy, who rolled her eyes. “Well, what can you do?” she laughed, reclining back on the sofa with her new friend.


End file.
